Electronic devices with generally include personal computers, tablets, smart phones, laptops, and the like. Frequently, these devices include an image capture device coupled with an illuminator. The image capture device can be used to obtain still-shots or video of a subject, and the illuminator can output light to ensure a well-lit video or image capture.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.